The Coming Together
by hilde174
Summary: This is the sequel to yoleis secret it gives mores indepth stuff for all the questions or suggestions people had


  
  
a.n. some of this takes place at the lake that ken and yolei where at and alot of it is the week inbetween.ben walker is a character i made up and i realize i misspelled kari and i am sorry i was tired when i wrote it. i wanted to write it before i forgot well i hope you like the sequel.  
  
  
The lake was a beautiful one for the digiworld. Of course alot of things are beautiful in the digiworld. Thier where talking about what had happen to Yolei. "Let me thing Ken. I am trying to remeber." Ken had asked Yolei to tell him about this Ben Walker. He goes,"Try to remeber something." She goes,"Well he is a football player, he is rich and spoiled, he gets what he wants or he takes, like me" Ken interrupted her mid sentence and asked,"How long has he been after you?" Yolei looked at Ken puzzled and said,"For a couple a months I think maybse more according to his friends." Ken looks at her and says,"I know you need to talk to someone and you know you will have me but we have to go back to the real world." Yolei shakes her head in agreement and went back to the real world.  
  
That night Ken stayed up half the night and thought about everything Yolei had told him. Him and leafmon were talking and leafmon goes,"Why don't you tell her hofw you feel? She needs to know you care." Ken has never come out and said it to her face put he knows she knows. He looks at leafmon and says,"She does need me and I am going to tell her whether she feels the same way or not," Then both of them went to sleep.  
  
A few days later Ken and Yolei where walking to the computer room and Ken says,"Yolei there is something I need to tell you but later ok?" Yolei goes,"Ok Ken it is no biggy." Then their walk in together. Kari walks up to Yolei and pulls her aside to talk to her. Kari asked,"Is Ken erasing all the bad feelings Ben left. You know say the word and all the guys are gonna get him." Yolei goes,"It is ok. And yes I think Ken might be washing away those untrusting feelings I have towards man." The two joined the others and fwent it the digiworld.  
  
Thier battled and took sometime off and went for a walk, Ken and Yolei went to a forest. Ken goes,"Yolei I want to admit it to you since you have never heared me say it." Yolei looks at ken and says,"Ken I know how you feel about me and you are helping me a lot more than you will ever know." Ken just said it,"I love you Yolei please give me a chance." Yolei said,"You don't know how long I have waited for you to ask me and yes Ken I will give you a chance." At that Ken and Yolei kissed.  
  
Yolei stayed up late that night to think about her new found relationship. Poromon looks at Yolei and asked,"Whats wrong? You look like you want to sleep and don't at the same time." Yolei sighed and looked at poromon saying,"Just thinking about me and Ken. Having a boyfriend is great but I'm afraid Ben will get wind when the press finds out." Poromon goes,"Ken loves you and if he thinks this can get you in trouble he is not going to." At that Yolei and poromon went to sleep.  
  
A week later Ben Walker was walking down the street when a Ken walked up to him. Ken then pulled back and punched him. Ben fail to the ground and said,"What was that for?" Ken says,"Stay away from my girlfriend." Ben says,"And who is your girlfriend?' Ken smiles and says,"Yolei Inoune and if she tells me you come in ten feet of her you will pay." And Ken walks off leaving Ben on the street staring to see Yolei fall into Kens arms.   
  
A day or so after Ken punched Ben He announced to the press that Yolei was his girlfriend. He also told them that if she didn't want to talk to them then to back off or else. That same day Ben walked up tho Yolei and Yolei got scaried. Ben says,"I bought you these to apologize and the fact that I'm afriad of your boyfriend." And walked off. She was telling Kari and Davis said,"Lets easdrop and not go in." Tk goes,"We shouldn't do that because it is their business." Cody agreed and Ken just kinda stared at them. Their did it anyway. Yolei was saying,"Ya he came up to me and said all of that." Kari goes,"Are you gonna tell Ken Ben came up to you and said what he said." YOlei goes,"No not all of it just he part where he said he was afriad of Ken. He will like that. Then the guys walked in and went to the digiworld.  
  
After everthing was said and done Yolei told Ken about everthing. Ken said,"Good we can have a good relationship I hope." Yolei says,"Me too Ken me too."  
  
Ten years later Yolei and Ken had a beautiful wedding and even invited Ben. Right know thier are trying to have kids and all the digidestined old and new wished them luck. Thier had two kids (a boy and a girl)Ken and Yolei had a beautiful life. 


End file.
